


Mint Choco Frappuccino

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weishin are the main one the other ships are just hinted or mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok was hired because of his pretty face so he works only as a cashier so what happens when he's left to tend alone to the coffee shop?
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/No Sooil | Kuhn, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101)/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Nayoung/Kim Sejeong, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Mint Choco Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Wooseok dreamed to be a barista yet he doesn't like to stay at cafes for long nor visits them often a.k.a that sounds like a bad barista to me.
> 
> I'm back so soon~ I missed this! I hope you enjoy this one shot~

Wooseok is drying the plate he finished cleaning ready to put it back on the rack when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he glances to look at his friend and coworker Minsoo who stands there with a small apologetic -and nervous- smile on his lips, "Hey Wooseok, I'm sorry but I need to take this call, can you take care of the counter?" As if to further prove his point he shows him his phone to prove the call is urgent after all Minsoo's mother was not one to call his son when she knew he was working.

The coffee shop has been pretty slow for a couple of hours now and he's pretty certain it should remain like that at least for half an hour more before the rush of college students come barging in as usual. Wooseok gives him a nod as he puts the plate away and Minsoo thanks him before hurrying to the backroom, phone already up against his ear.

He sits down on the stool near the cashier machine, takes out the small notepad and matching pen from the front pocket of his apron and resumes the drawing he had been absently doing before leaving his cashier duties to clean the dishes as Minsoo worked on the last order.

The drawing was pretty simple, a couple of different flowers. From a few daisies to a gloxinia, all shaded before he proceeded into the next one. It's not that he has an interest on flowers but it was 'anniversary month' and that meant Minhee kept posting on his Instagram the different bouquets his boyfriend Jungmo gifted him while Jungmo posted on his own account photos of Minhee holding the bouquets so the images of the flowers came easily to him.

He was drawing the long steam belonging to the sunflower he had finished when a soft chime rings making him pocket his notepad with its pen and stand up, that small and kind smile that he has perfected to greet the customers easily forming on his lips as he looks up towards the entrance.

His smile becomes honest when he recognizes the male that is holding the door open for his friends. The bright smile on his face, the brief laugh he lets out when one of the girls jokingly elbows him as she walks past him, how long his legs look in those navy trousers and the untucked striped baby blue shirt hung nicely on his frame, it all made Wooseok's heartbeat flutter against his chest.

"Welcome back!" Wooseok greets the group of friends once they're close enough, his eyes helplessly seeking for the taller boy's before he can stop himself. "What would you like to order?" 

"Jinhyuk do you wanna share a slice of cake with me?" Asks the girl who had elbowed her friend to the very same male as she points at the display of the pastries with one of her fingers.

Jinhyuk glances at the display and seems to ponder for a moment before nodding his head. The girl smiles broadly at him before turning towards Wooseok.

"A mint chocolate frappuccino, green grape ade and a slice of chocolate cake please." Wooseok taps on the screen selecting their orders while asking if that would be all to which the girl nods, their other friends still looking at the menu that hangs on the wall behind him.

"So you want toothpaste with your frappuccino, eh Jinhyukie?" One of the guys speaks up, feline-like eyes gleaming with mirth at Jinhyuk who rolls his eyes at his friend but the still present smile on his lips betrays any real annoyance.

"Shut it Seungyeon, let him have his weird tastes." The girl responds glancing over her shoulder at the other male who raises his hands in a sign of surrender.

"But Sejeong-noona, I like mint choco too." Says the boy next to Jinhyuk, he is easily one of the most beautiful customers Wooseok has seen and he wouldn't be surprised if he found his face in a magazine or on a TV screen one day.

Jinhyuk throws his arm around the handsome boy, "We have superior taste buds Minkyu, don't listen to them," Jinhyuk's eyes find Wooseok's once again and his smile broadens. "Do you like mint choco too, Wooseok-ssi?"

All the eyes of the groups of friends focus on him waiting for his answer and honestly, Wooseok thinks they're taking this too seriously...

His nod earns him a couple of groans and dramatic gasps but all he sees is the bright smile in Jinhyuk's face, the sparkle in his expressive eyes.

Jinhyuk reaches inside his trousers pocket surely to take out his wallet and pay for his and Sejeong's order but the girl is faster, at some point she had already taken her wallet out of her backpack and taken her credit card that she hands to Wooseok who glances at the protesting Jinhyuk.

"I'm paying today Jinhyuk! You paid for me last week too so just accept it." The glare she sends Jinhyuk is enough to shut him up much to Sejeong's satisfaction. The girl gives Wooseok a pleasant smile and Wooseok smiles back as he takes the card.

He's taking the rest of the orders -and falling into a small banter with Seungyeon who seems seemingly offended by Wooseok's appreciation of mint choco- when Minsoo comes back to the storefront. 

Wooseok is not finished feeling relief when Minsoo walks up to him and leans down enough to whisper an apology, explaining his father had wounded himself while doing some repair work at home and his mother needed to accompany him to the hospital to get some stitches but they were babysitting his older sister's toddler and while a neighbor was currently taking care of him they needed Minsoo to hurry home and take over.

"I called Seungwoo-hyung and he's coming to cover for me so hang in there for a little while ok?" Before Wooseok can form a reply Minsoo already hurried back into the backroom to change his clothes, hang his apron, grab his backpack and rush out of the coffee shop.

"Are you ok Wooseok-ssi?" Wooseok turns to Jinhyuk who is looking at him with clear concern on his expression, Minkyu beside him still talking with his smaller friend with the curly brown locks, Hyeongjun on what kind of tart they should get.

Wooseok prides himself in having his emotions under control, rarely anyone being able to read him unless he allows them so Jinhyuk's worry caught him off guard.

He's not given a chance to reply though as Minkyu steps forward to order after finally settling on a strawberry tart.

Once the group of friends moves to a table Wooseok gets to work but not before sending a quick prayer to whoever is listening that nothing comes out wrong.

Because while Wooseok may have been working at this coffee place for around a year now, he is rarely on the charge of making the orders, left to just take them and in his manager, Sooil's words "Stand there and look pretty! You will get us more customers I'm sure." a decision that was taken after Wooseok screwed over most if not all the drinks Sooil had tried to teach him before as part of the process to hire him.

Wooseok wonders if he really was hired for his face or because he is good friends with the manager's boyfriend, Minsoo.

But now is not the time to ponder about that.

First, he takes glasses he will need for each drink and then the ice tray, pouring enough ice in using the ice scoop shovel on the glasses that need the ice to be poured into before the drink, a couple of ice cubes falling into the counter but he pays them no mind, as long as it's not the glasses that are falling he will manage.

He uses the mixer to make the green grape base and after he pours it into a glass with no ice that he immediately pours he grabs a bottle of sparkling water and uncaps it to pour it into the glass, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips when the foam doesn't overflow and to finish the drink he places a couple of green grapes on top.

The next drink is a cherryade so he grabs one of the glasses and pours a bit of lemon juice and cherry syrup, when he pours the ice a couple of ice cubes still slip onto the counter and one falls onto the floor that he quickly kicks back to not trip with it. Taking the sparkling water he fills the glass and grabs mixing stick to properly mix the drink finishing it off with some cherries on top.

Next is a cafe latte. Wooseok takes a milk carton from the fridge underneath the counter and one of the glasses already filled with ice filling it with the milk. He glances at the coffee machine and has never been so relieved to see there's already espresso ready, he pours it into the drink.

The berry smoothie is simple enough and he's thankful Hyeongjun ordered it. The vanilla and strawberry lattes also don't give him much trouble. Jinhyuk's mint chocolate frappuccino, on the other hand, has him struggling with the portions and he can only hope he didn't add too much peppermint syrup.

Wooseok easily serves the pastries, that he doesn't have trouble with, and starts placing the orders together on different trays. A curse slips his lips after he glances at the clock hanging on the wall, he had taken too long making the drinks so he hurries on delivering them.

Minutes later he is turning around after picking up the last tray, his eyes focused on the glasses to not move too brusquely and spill any of the drinks. He takes a step forward and then the world becomes a blur as he comes crashing down, the loud shatter almost deafening to his ears as the glasses break.

Wooseok props himself up with his hands on the floor, his eyes staring at the mess in front of him, the ruined slice of chocolate cake, the spilled green grade ade and mint choco frappuccino amongst the glass shards and the ice cubes that have slipped a few meters away.

A pair of hurried steps make him glance up and he finds himself looking once again into those warm eyes. Shame quickly makes him turn away, muttering an apology and moving to his kneel before reaching forward to pick up the bigger pieces of white ceramic.

"Let me help you," Jinhyuk offers, taking a step closer and crouching down but Wooseok shakes his head. "Gyujin hand me a paper towel please," That makes Wooseok glance up, he had not noticed before that Jinhyuk's friend with the thick eyebrows had come to check up on the commotion too.

Gyujin nods his head and looks around obviously searching for the paper towels. "Don't trouble yourselves with this, I'll clean up and redo your order Jinhyuk-sii." He still doesn't dare to look at the taller male, his face feels too hot with embarrassment. 

Him failing at his job is not something Wooseok ever wanted Jinhyuk to see.

Ever since the first time Wooseok saw Jinhyuk walk in all those months ago, the younger had developed a crush on him. It had not gone unnoticed by his coworkers who would tease him about his _favorite_ customer.

But with how bright, warm, handsome and kind Jinhyuk was how couldn't Wooseok feel attracted to him? Those random instances where the other male seemingly flirted with him made Wooseok's heart race every time. A compliment here and there, a playful wink when leaving the shop and their eyes meet across the room and sometimes when there was no line he would even stand by the counter and make conversation with him as Wooseok's coworker worked on the drinks.

The only reason Wooseok had not asked Jinhyuk out already was that he was too prideful to risk rejection in case he had misinterpreted his gestures and Jinhyuk really was that nice to everyone -and flirty in nature like Seungyeon who more than once had already pulled a cheesy pick up line on Wooseok just to get a reaction from him- so he had been waiting for Jinhyuk to be the one to make a real move.

A sharp sting makes him hiss and pull his hand back, a piece of glass cut into his palm. He is about to reach with his other hand to pluck it off when warm fingers wrap around his wrist. Looking up he sees Jinhyuk staring at his hand, his eyes focused on the piece of glass.

He is gently pulled to his feet and walked into the direction of the sink, Jinhyuk carefully plucking the shard of glass and after turning the faucet on he pulls his bleeding wound under the running water. The soap Jinhyuk uses to clean his wound stings and Wooseok flinches, Jinhyuk mumbling a quiet apology.

"Where do you keep the first aid kit?" 

"It's not that bad I-" The glare Jinhyuk gives him makes Wooseok stop talking, never has he seen anything but warm in Jinhyuk so not only seeing but receiving that icy stare freezes Wooseok.

"We need to bandage your wound Wooseok so please just tell me where it is," Wooseok's heart skips a beat at the drop of the formality against his better judgment considering the situation they're in. He points with his other hand somewhere next to Gyujin who has found the paper towels and currently picks up some of the glass shards.

After Jinhyuk calls his friend's name he asks him to search for the first aid kit that he easily finds after opening the cabinet. Jinhyuk applies pressure until the bleeding stops and he's wrapping a bandage around Wooseok's hand when a voice interrupts them.

"Oh my, are you ok? What happened?" Seungwoo asks glancing between the mess on the floor -Gyujin finally went back to their table after much insisting from Wooseok but not before cleaning up the bigger shards- to Jinhyuk bandaging Wooseok's hand and to Wooseok himself. "You've been alone for like 40 minutes Wooseok-ah..."

The chuckle that escapes Jinhyuk heats up Wooseok's face and if it weren't because the other male is taking care of him right now he would have probably pushed him away in reiteration.

"I slipped and cut myself with a shard of glass," Wooseok mumbles, a pout forming on his pink lips. Seungwoo turns his attention to Jinhyuk who after what feels like ages lets go of Wooseok's wrist as he finishes bandaging him.

"Thank you for taking care of him, I'll redo the order he dropped without any charge of course," Seungwoo gives Jinhyuk that fatherly smile of his that makes everyone feel comfortable around him then again looks at Wooseok, "and you're off for today, I can handle the place until Dongyeol arrives." When Wooseok makes to protest Seungwoo moves a finger to his thin smiling lips silencing him.

Jinhyuk turns to Wooseok and his fingers naturally wrap around his wrist once again, Wooseok's skin still tingling under his touch and he hopes Jinhyuk doesn't feel his heartbeat race under his fingertips. "Come sit with us for a while? Of course, if you would like to!" He offers yet doesn't let go of him, even if the hold if loose enough Wooseok wouldn't need much to shake it off.

With his heart thumping against his ribcage, he nods. Seungwoo smiles knowingly at him as he takes his apron from him, giving him back the notepad and pen before putting on the apron. Jinhyuk lets go of Wooseok once again and he internally chastises himself for finding himself already missing the contact.

He follows after the taller male who announces he's joining them, Wooseok feeling nervous for a moment before relief floods in when Jinhyuk's friends all accept it and ask him to sit down, Jinhyuk taking an extra chair from the table next to theirs that is unoccupied and placing it for Wooseok next to his own seat. They properly introduce themselves to him and laugh when he responds he already has all of their names down.

"Stalker much?" Seungyeon jokes earning a playful glare from Wooseok.

"All of you are such regular customers I would have to _try_ to not know your names by now," He replies accepting a sip from Heyongjun's smoothie, the drink being thicker than it should be.

He had used too much ice huh?

Wooseok, of course, doesn't point out the main reason he got all of their names down so quickly was that they're Jinhyuk's friends.

It's not surprising how easily he falls into the group's dynamic, he has already learned a few their personalities over the months taking their orders and observing them and its also not a surprise Jinhyuk's friends are also nice and welcoming like him.

Seungwoo doesn't take long to serve Jinhyuk's and Sejeong's order and a couple of minutes after he leaves Sejeong stands up having only taken a couple of sips at her drink an a not even touching the chocolate cake. Wooseok stares at him confused.

"I would love to stay more but I promised Nayoung a date today," She walks around the table and places a hand on Minkyu's and Hyeongjun's shoulders, "and I'm chaperoning these two so I need to take them away too," Minkyu lets out an embarrassed noise while Hyeongjun's face turns an adorable pink shade. Sejeong turns his attention to Wooseok and gives him a smile that turns her eyes intro crescent moons "Do take my drink if you want Wooseok I barely drank any of it and also share the cake with Jinhyuk ok? He can eat it by himself if you let him!"

The three of them bid them goodbye and within minutes the rest of Jinhyuk's friends have also left leaving him and Jinhyuk alone. 

Before Wooseok can start feeling self-conscious Jinhyuk strikes up a conversation that Wooseok easily falls into, going back and forth. Its anime and Wooseok doesn't feel proud of it but the way Jinhyuk's eyes light up when talking about his favorite Japanese animations, listing memorable scenes from the series they've watched in common, Wooseok couldn't care less if anyone overheard and thought of them as a couple of _weebs_.

They finish the slice of cake without noticing, Wooseok having the last bite. They change topic into stuff more personal, Jinhyuk bringing up Wooseok's hobby and asking if he could see what he drew that day.

"Today?" Wooseok asks confused to which Jinhyuk nods with a small smile on his lips. "How do you know I drew something today?" Jinhyuk had seen him doing the latte art on a customer's order, it was one of the few things regarding the drinks that he could do and asked him if he had a knack for drawing Wooseok replied that drawing _is_ his hobby.

Much to his surprise, Wooseok sees right before his eyes how Jinhyuk's cheeks become dusted in pink, the smile on his lips turning sheepish.

"Uhm, I saw you drawing on your notepad before walking in today," Jinhyuk's voice has gone higher than normal and his eyes look away towards his drink as he reaches for it. 

There's nothing left but he still puts his straw between his lips.

Wooseok quirks an eyebrow at Jinhyuk but doesn't say anything instead he takes out his notepad and pen from his jean's pocket and after he finds the page with the unfinished sunflower he shows it to Jinhyuk, taking the pen into his hand and adding the finishing touches while Jinhyuk watches.

He ignores the slight sting on the palm of his hand and in a spurt of confidence after Jinhyuk's reaction, writes down his phone number, rips out the small page and offers it to Jinhyuk who stares dumbfounded.

Panic starts slowly building inside of him so Wooseok starts speaking, "You were extra nice today so I want to pay you back for taking care of me, a meal or movie tickets since you like watching movies so much just call me when you feel like taking my offer ok?" His eyes stare at Jinhyuk's chin and he's already regretting doing this when Jinhyuk chuckles.

Wooseok looks up into Jinhyuk's eyes ready to say something else but finds himself speechless when he ends up on the receiving end of an endeared look from Jinhyuk.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Wooseok-ssi?" The tilt in Jinhyuk's voice is teasing but it betrays the bashful smile in his lips and rosy cheeks.

"If I am would you accept?" Wooseok asks before he can stop himself, he bites down on his lower lip as his face heats up even more.

Jinhyuk though lets out another bright chuckle, his whole aura turning even brighter than normal and he takes the piece of paper Wooseok is handing him, his other hand moving to take Wooseok's good hand in his, their fingers intertwining and they fit so perfectly together that Wooseok glances down, the sight of their hands holding each other so intimately is one that makes his heart race.

"I would yes," Wooseok licks lips getting ready to finally ask his crush out after months of pining now that he knows what awaits him is sweet success and not the bitterness of rejection, not missing how Jinhyuk's eyes glance down following the movement of Wooseok's tongue across his lips.

"Had we known you only needed to be left alone for 30 minutes to score a date with Mr.Sunshine we would have done it months ago," A familiar voice interrupts for the second time that day, both Jinhyuk and Wooseok flinching on their seats and glancing back to find Seungwoo standing there holding an empty tray.

"Mr.Sunshine...?" Jinhyuk repeats confused, his eyes searching for Wooseok's who refuses to meet them instead glaring with all might at Seungwoo who has always been immune to it.

Seungwoo nods his head and walks closer to them, taking the plates and glasses and placing them onto the tray. "That's a conversation for your date, congratulations on finally ending the pinning phase both of you! No more lovesick puppy eyes and sighs!"

" _Hyung!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I wish coffee shops in my town had such menus TT^TT  
> also  
> #TeamMintChoco
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
